The Last Shikari
by KenNabbit35
Summary: Original work: The Last Shikari is about a man named Kaine. He was part of a monster hunter group called the Shikari that are no longer in existence. Framed for murder, his past is catching up with him.


1

It was just before mid-day, clouds were overhead, and the air was thick and partially frigid. The cold didn't bother Kaine, in fact he was thankful for the chill. The town of Padstow smelled of human waste from the moment he arrived, and heat would do nothing but make the aroma more intolerable. The market was louder than he had initially anticipated, especially for being small. Each vendor shouting their wares, some exclaiming that better goods couldn't be found anywhere else. Padstow though not as vast as the city of Aethelney the kingdom's capital, had quit a few people residing in it. Narrow streets covered in mud from the rain a few nights past made passage slow and even more congested then what it would have been normally. Kaine looked up at the clouds and took a deep breath. _It seems as if the rain will be a recurrence this evening._ He thought. The smell that foreshadowed the rain filled the air, but not enough that could cover the stench. He had only just arrived in town and it already had an unpleasant feel. Over the past year Kaine has been on the run from the pothunters. Pothunters were the crowns lapdogs; they were professional bounty hunters employed by the crown to peruse and catch the kingdoms most wanted individuals. They have been chasing Kaine for the murder of the king's niece that he hadn't committed, though this charge put him at the top of the list. Kaine had only one encounter with bounty hunters and it didn't end well for them.

Kaine made his way past the crowd of the market, keeping his hood up, slightly covering his face as to not draw attention. He made his way past the main gaggle of people reaching the end of the venders when he looked up and saw a small child starring at him. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years of age. He met her gaze as he made his way through the market. She turned into her mother hiding her face. Kaine didn't blame her he knew what he looked like. Kaine noticed that the girl stole one more look but this time it was more cautious. He gave a half smile back and at her but she hid herself again until her mother ushered her through the crowd.

As Kaine reached the last of the stands he noticed that there were a two guards making their way towards him. They hadn't notice him or seem to care, but he didn't want to take any chances. He pulled his hood further forward then what it had been and faced the smith that was trying to sell his steel. Kaine picked up a bastard sword and pretended to be interested in the weapon. The guards walked past him without as much as a glare. "Ahh I see you have excellent taste in weaponry." The smith exclaimed. "This piece was handmade folded over twenty times to make this magnificent weapon." The smith said hopeful that he made a sale. Kaine put the sword back and walked off telling the merchant "no thanks." He made his way through the crowd stopping at a tavern that went by the name of The Grey Stag.

The tavern was homely and not very crowded, which suited Kaine just fine. When he walked inside he received a few looks but nobody really cared. The tavern smelled of smoke and a faint odors of manure. A pig was basting over the fire. The cook would every so often poor the grease from the roast onto the crackling skin as it turned. People could tell that he wasn't from Padstow but they had so many travelers passing through that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Kaine walked up to the counter as an elderly woman was ripping feathers out of a headless chicken. Without even looking up from her work she asked "what will it be?" "Any rooms available?" Kaine asked in replied. "A few." She paused. "Cost you six copper, we don't give things for free in these parts." She finished. Kaine reached into a pouch and fetched the coins and placed them on the bar. The women finally looked up and slowly made her way to the counter. Grabbing the coins she asked "would you like super? We have a fine potato soup, and roast pig fresh on the spit." Kaine didn't reply immediately, but eventually said "some soup if you don't mind." And laid down a few more coins

Kaine sat in a chair at the closest table. As he did so the woman behind the counter grabbed a bowl and dipped a huge ladle into the big pot of soup and dumped its contents in the bowl and brought it to the table. Kaine could hear the chatter of the patrons in the tavern. He had transcendent senses and accelerated healing since the augmentations. It took almost a century to perfect his hearing to pin point a specific sound and channel everything else out. Kaine listened across the room, as a soldier was discussing past wars he had participated in, claiming he was the reason they were victorious. A group of dwarves were arguing about which mines had the best diamonds and which had the best copper to mine, while two men were having a knife throwing contest at the other end of the tavern. Kaine finished his soup and made his way up the stairs. Once there he made it to his room, and took off his cloak and swords and placed them on a peg on the wall. It wasn't until he laid down that he realized how tired he was and closed his eyes.

The sun set and it was quiet throughout Padstow. A dog was barking in the distance, while the rain started to fall. A sudden crash echoed throughout the town, and all Kaine felt was falling as he was thrown through the window. When he landed in the alley the ground was cold, hard, and wet. Everything was silent and seemed to stand still. He felt as if he were in a daze lying there on the cobblestones. His body ached, and his chest was on fire with pain. The smell of moisture in the air filled his lungs every breath. Drops fell from the heavens covering everything in sight; slow at first and then steadier drenching him unrelenting. The smell of rain was swiftly overpowered with the smell of jasmine. Sudden realization came back to him, he was still laying in the alley of the tavern. His head was swimming, then there was a sudden weight was on his chest pushing out the air from his lungs. Kane slightly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he made out a figure on top of him straddling his chest. Something had caught his eye in that very moment. It was a trinket on a chain the figure was wearing around its neck. Kaine had seen the design before. He felt the feeling of steel around his throat, tightening like a vice. A hiss came from the figure followed by words that he couldn't make out. Kaine struggled to keep consciousness, while trying to reach one of his throwing knives in its sleeve on his side. He managed to draw the blade and used every ounce of energy he had left to thrust it into the side of the figure that was on top of him. The grip around his throat relented and Kaine grabbed the trinket that was inches from his face. The creature let out an ear piercing scream and threw itself back breaking the chain that held the trinket. "What was that?" Kaine heard from the distance. Footsteps were heading in Kaine's direction. The figure snarled the words "next time," and was gone. The pressure on his chest relented and Kaine was able breathe again. His world was spinning, the footsteps accompanied by voices grew nearer with every passing second. A light from a torch faintly lit the alleyway walls with shadows. Kaine heard voices shouting incoherently. "Over here, there's a body" came a male's voice among many. The sound of rain surrounded him. Then everything went black

Kaine was jolted awake when he felt he were moving. The cart rocked as it hit a part in the road that was missing a stone, which sent the pain screaming at him. For a brief second that he could open his eye there were figures all around walking alongside the cart. There was a brief second that the horse complained about its load. The wagon rocked both gentle and violent all at once. Every rock and pothole sent thralls of pain. The cart stopped and Kaine couldn't feel the downpour anymore. The scent of rain was almost overwhelming as if he could smell every drop. Every bead of water that fell seemed to have its own individual sound as it struck the ground and the overhang they were under. Kaine heard pounding and a sudden screech of a door opening. He couldn't make out all of the conversation but he did catch "bring him in, hurry." Then everything fell into darkness once more.

The sun rose shining through the window. Kaine awoke to the shine of the morning light. He could hear each footstep of what sounded to be in another room. The laughter of children playing outside echoed in the room. Kaine heard the breathing of the individual in the chamber with him. The smell of Lavender and thyme surrounded him, trying to mask the odor of the damp and musty smell combined with smoke from a fire. He slowly opened his eyes. The pain was minimal but he felt stiff. Kaine looked towards the fire, where a little old woman was sedentarily knitting. "Where am I?" Kaine asked her. She paused looked up from her needlework. A slight expression of surprise briefly shown on her face. He could see the age in her eyes, her wrinkled skin, white hair and frail frame. Her clothes were very lose fitting despite the layers. The women didn't answer while she put her work down and silently got up and left the room. Her foot steps were almost inaudible but Kaine could hear them.

When he tried to sit up pain gave a brief jolt of pain hit him and he winced, but he managed to accomplish his task. He saw bandages on his chest and ribs. He swung the covers aside. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice sounded as a man came in through the door. Kaine looked up at him, he was middle aged, glasses, black hair with obvious signs of grey. His nose looked to be too big for his face and had been broken a few times. The two sink holes he had for eyes made the man look even older. "Your eyes" the man blurted out without thinking. "Who are you?" Kaine asked as he set his feet on the cold floor ignoring the comment. "And where am I?" He finished "I am Reed." He said. "I'm the healer in these parts. People come to me when they are sick or injured and I do my best but I am short on both help and supplies. As to where you are this is my house, you were brought here last night. You looked like you were attacked by a bear, thought you wouldn't survive." Reed continued. A moment of silence passed and Reed asked "what is your name?" "Kaine." He responded. "Where are my clothes?" Kaine asked in response. Reed pointed to the corner where his shirt boots and weapons were piled. Kaine limped over to the pile "I need to go back to the tavern." Kaine said. "I need to find out what attacked me." He said as he was putting his clothes and gear on. "I'll come with you, you're still injured and you might need help." Reed exclaimed. Kaine glared at the old man with contempt but said nothing. The last thing he grabbed was the neckless he ripped off the figure that attacked him. He placed the object in a pouch and headed towards the door.

Kaine stepped out of the house and made his way to the tavern with Reed in tow. The streets were still covered in mud but not nearly as crowded. When Kaine reached the tavern it was abandoned. Kaine turned to Reed "what happened to my mount?" He asked. "The guards responded to the disturbance shortly after you were recovered, the Stag was emptied, and several people were detained. The guards took everything, so more than likely one of them claimed your mount." Reed answered. Kaine gave Reed a harsh look then stepped inside. There were mark marks on the wall, overturned and broken chairs and tables. Ale was spilt everywhere. There were a couple of barrels of beer missing from their stand. _Seems the guard may have confiscated more than just my mount_. Kaine thought to himself. He made his way to the room he was staying in and it resembled downstairs. Furniture was toppled over and broken. He walked over to the window he was made acquaintance with the night prior. There was a blood streak leading outside where Kaine had initially sliced the thing that attacked him.

Kaine made his way out of the tavern his head was clouded with thought. He made is way to the alley where he was found. Blood stained the cobblestones where he laid the night prior. He knelt down to inspect the stain. There was a very faint smell of Jasmine lingering in the air. Kaine looked around the stain and noticed a trail of blood that was not his own leading down the alleyway. Kaine rose and followed the trail. "Wait here" he told Reed. Reed started to protest but Kaine gave him a stern look and Reed backed down. Following the trail he thought, _I had to of seriously wounded It,_ as he saw the small pools of blood going deeper into alley. There was a smear of blood on the wall that led around the bend. When he made it through the passageway, it opened up to another street. The blood trail ended and there was someone leaning against the wall. The man looked as though he was asleep. Kaine approached him and noticed two things the first was a bottle broken next to him as if he dropped it out of surprise, and the other was blood that went down his neck and shoulder. Kaine walked up to the man and tilted his head. There was a huge chunk of meat missing from the side of his neck. But what was even stranger about the wound was that the chunk taken out of his neck should have left a lot more blood then what it did. It completely tore through the artery, but there was hardly any. _When I wounded her she probably needed to feed to recover, this poor bastard was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._ Kaine thought

Kaine knelt and inspected the gash closer. _I can smell blood but also… Jasmine. It was defiantly the creature._ He thought to himself. Kaine stood and walked back down the alley where Reed was waiting for him. "Did you find anything?" Reed asked. "A body at the end of the alley" Kaine replied. "Had a chunk torn out of his neck. I suspect it was a Moroaică." Kaine finished. "A w-what?" Reed stammered, confused. "A vampire. A smart one at that. They take on a woman's form, and are very vicious when they are hunting their prey." Kaine said. "They normally don't randomly attack, they only strike when they need to feed, and even then they are very cautious." Kaine said. "This one had to know me." He paused thinking out loud. "Or knew of me." Kaine thought out loud. "I remember a knock on the door and it was a woman. She offered company for the night, and I turned her down and closed the door. I suspected something strange about her but didn't think anything of it. As I walked away something burst through as if it were nothing." Kaine finished. He was silent for a moment lost in thought. "I vaguely remember the fight. I remember grabbing my weapons and slashing her, then the feeling of falling." Kaine continued. "There was something else. Something that is impossible." Kaine said out loud. "What?" Asked Reed. "Let's go back to your cottage as to not draw to much attention here." Kaine said. And headed out of the alley.

The sun was beginning to set as they made their way back to Reed's house. When they entered Kaine closed the door and produced the trinket from the pouch. The chain was broke but a piece was still attached. "This was around its neck, I managed to grab hold before she fled." Kaine said. The object in his hand was a star that was encased by a circle that had an upside down triangle in the center, no bigger than the palm of his hand. "Do you know what this is?" Kaine asked him. Reed looked at the object with a curious expression. "I have never seen it before. Why is it so important?" Reed eventually asked. Kaine produced another neckless from around his neck. "Because I have the same necklace around my neck." Kaine replied. "I need to find out why she was wearing it. This symbol is very rare and forgotten, and is almost impossible to come by. Kaine explained. "I also need to find out why she was targeting me." He finished halfway in thought. "Why don't you head north to Aethelney?" Reed suggested. "The capital?" Kaine asked. "Why not, it's the biggest city in the kingdom, someone is bound to know something there." Reed finished. Kaine thought about it for a minute, he knew he was wanted, and heading to the heart of the kingdom was unwise. But the situation left him with little choice in the matter. "Thank you for everything. Kaine said. Reed held up his hand. "No need for thanks. I take care of everyone in this town. It's my lot in life." Reed replied.

"I know I'll make some tea, get you a fresh set of bandages." Reed said. "Thanks" Kaine said. As he walked into the other room, Kaine departed the cottage leaving a small pouch of gold on the table. The sun was setting. And even though he didn't like the idea of heading north to Aethelney, there was little options left for him to turn to. Upon exiting Reed's cottage, Kaine made his way to the guard's quarters. He had to reclaim what belonged to him. When he got there, there were stables next to the barracks where all of the guard's horses were stabled. Shouting and singing could be heard from inside the barracks. _They must be celebrating their findings from today_. Kaine thought as he walked through the stables. It didn't take long for Kaine to find his mare. The animal still had his saddle and bridle strapped on. "Guess he was in a hurry to celebrate." Kaine said softly to himself. He silently opened the door the held his mount and grabbed the animal by the bridle, placing one hand on the horse's neck to keep the mare calm. He walked the horse out of the pen and away from the stables. Laughing and cheering could be heard as Kaine left the Barracks and made his way through the town. The evening was cold and silent, very few lights could be seen in the windows of the town's inhabitants. When Kaine reached the edge of town he mounted his mare and made his way north into the twilight.


End file.
